As is known, a snow groomer is a crawler vehicle comprising a frame, to which are connected a shovel (at the front) and a snow grooming implement (at the rear).
Certain known snow groomers normally have two, sometimes four, tracks specially designed for moving over snow. More specifically, certain known snow groomer tracks comprise a number of grousers crosswise to the track traveling direction and connected at the blunt edges by one or more flexible annular belts. The grousers have respective grip portions, opposite the blunt edges, defined by blades which cut into the terrain to move the vehicle forward, and the size of the grousers crosswise to the traveling direction must be considerable, almost equal to the width of the frame, so the vehicle floats over the snow surface. That is, snow groomers frequently operate on deep layers of fresh snow, in which excessive sinking would make it difficult, if not impossible, for the vehicle to move forward; whereas, even on packed snow surfaces, such as used ski slopes, the track prints must be no more than superficial, so they can be removed in one go by the tiller. If the track prints are too deep, this could result in an uneven groomed snow surface, thus endangering users.
The tracks of these known snow groomers are driven by respective drive sprockets on the vehicle, which directly engage the gaps between adjacent grousers; and normally idle guide wheels support the track in the work configuration, by providing the necessary tension, and normally rest on one of the flexible belts.
Such known tracks have a number of drawbacks, mainly due to the drive sprockets working directly on the grousers. Foremost of these is poor traction, on account of the primary function of the grousers being that of gripping the terrain and enabling the vehicle to float. On the other hand, design of the grousers must also take into account connection to the drive sprockets, which in practical terms means strengthening the structure.